


So long as all your doors are flung wide

by eeveepkmnfan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Pokemon Journey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/pseuds/eeveepkmnfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what lay ahead, you were going to be fine. You both were. After all, you had each other.</p>
<p>Grinning, you started walking, your friend by your side.</p>
<p>You both were going to be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So long as all your doors are flung wide

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'Level Up' by Vienna Teng.

You were finally ready. You had been waiting for this day to come for years, and now it had arrived. You almost couldn’t believe it, you were so excited. And nervous. But you just breathed for a moment, and then. You got ready.

As you got dressed, you mused that you would be sad to leave this place, with all of its kind people and pokemon. You had grown up here, hearing about all sorts of strange and fun adventures teams had been on… But it was long past time for an adventure of your own. 

Tying your lucky bandanna around your neck, you smiled. The mirror still looked anxious. Good enough, you decided. 

You breathed out a sigh. On to the professor’s lab to meet your new partner. You hoped. 

On the way to the lab, you stewed in your thoughts, as you were wont to do. Thoughts such as, ‘Will I be a good trainer?’, ‘Will the pokemon even like me?’, ‘What kind of trainer do I want to be?’. They swirled in your mind, until at long last you were at the lab. 

You clenched your fists. Your mind had gone blank. 

You unclenched them, and entered.

The professor was there, like always. His smile put you at ease right away. “Ah, just in time, Alex! Come, let’s go meet your new pokemon!” The warmth in his voice melted away your worries. You smiled and followed him to a room where three pokeballs in a row sat on a table. 

As your eyes scanned them, the professor spoke again. “Before we meet the pokemon, I have a rather big favor to ask of you, my boy…” The professor looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head with his hand. 

You thought of what he could possibly ask of you, who was not even officially a trainer yet. Whatever it was, you were determined to help in any way you could. You wanted to help this man, who was so kind and had treated you with nothing but compassion over the years. You already knew what your answer would be. 

“Professor Cedar, I would be glad to help you, with whatever it is.” You said quietly but firmly. 

As he looked at you, he seemed a bit shocked, but then he smiled warmly. “Ah, I should have known you would say that, Alex. You always did like to help people around town, didn’t you?” A hint of red creeped up on your neck, not being used to being talked about like this, with such a proud expression on someone’s face. 

“In any case, I would like for you to have this.” Here he presented you with a small red and white device that looked a bit like a rectangle. That was, until he opened it up and a screen with buttons underneath came into view. “This is a pokedex, a pokemon encyclopedia, if you will. It can record and present information about pokemon you encounter, if you simply scan them. It’s rather easy to get the hang of!” He explained, handing it to you. You took it, curious and awed.

“You see, though I study pokemon here at this lab, I can’t really go out and research pokemon in other habitats or regions, as I have to take care of the pokemon I already have here. Not to mention having to give new trainers starters and taking apprentices in and all…” He trailed off a bit, and now you were beginning to see what he wanted you to do.

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at you, continuing. “I want you to go to places where I cannot, Alex, and take down information on pokemon using that pokedex. Then, when you’re done exploring this region, I will be able to see all the information you’ve gathered using it!” He seemed quite excited, his hands gesturing.

You were a bit star struck that he held such faith in you. You hadn’t even gotten a pokemon yet! It was a little daunting, to be honest, and it made your nervousness flare up again, but… Looking at him, he just seemed so proud of having chosen you for this task, and it somehow made you feel proud and unworthy at the same time. Like you would have a lot to live up to, yet that made something deep in your chest burst forth. It was like your heart was saying, “Yeah! I’m gonna do this, you just watch me!” while your mind was saying, ‘Um, are you sure I can do this!?’ 

Despite all of the doubts and uncertainties you had, you had never agreed to something so fast. The professor was beaming and patting you on the back while saying, “I just know you’re going to be a great trainer, Alex!” Having someone believe in you so much, it made you feel… very happy. 

But soon it was time to meet the three pokemon, and excitement and nerves clashed once again. As Professor Cedar urged you to release one, you just closed your eyes and picked blindly. Opening them found you looking at the middle pokeball. Pressing the button in the middle, you crossed your fingers and just hoped. 

Your anticipation and expectations were met with a burst of white light and then, a little Cyndaquil. It looked around sleepily for a few seconds before seeing you and slowly shuffling over to snuffle at your hands as you bent down to meet it. 

As it sniffed you, it licked your fingers and you giggled nervously. Slowly, you reached your hand out to pet it gently. It let you then shuffled back a few steps, looking bored. It didn’t look very impressed with you…

Even though you had kind of expected something like this to happen, you were still a little discouraged. The professor must have seen this, for he exclaimed, “Now, now, no need to be sad! Every trainer has their ups and downs, you know! We just have to go on to meet new ups and leave behind our downs!” He encouraged you, and you felt much better for it. As he returned the Cyndaquil, you moved back over to the table, your eyes open this time. You picked the first pokeball and let the second pokemon out.

A Froakie popped out, looking very excited as it scrutinized you. It bounded up towards you as you moved back quickly. It let out its cry, trying to get to you as you kept backtracking. 

You knew this wasn’t a very good way to meet a new pokemon, but this one was a bit too overexcited for you to handle… You breathed a mixed sigh of relief and despair as the professor once again recalled a pokemon. At this rate, there wouldn’t be any pokemon left for you to meet! 

But the professor assured you. “Don’t worry, Alex, don’t worry! Some trainers just don’t feel that spark right away. It’s perfectly okay, and I’m sure we’ll find you a pokemon. If this one doesn’t fit either, I do have some emergency backups, just in case of situations like this.” You knew those ‘backups’ were probably Eevees or Pichus, pokemon that were usually very friendly and easy to handle. A cloud of depression hung over you as you eyed the last pokeball. Not that Eevees or Pichus were a bad choice, not at all! It’s just that you were hoping you would have found a friend by now… 

You signed in resignation as you walked over and repeated the same process. A Turtwig stumbled out, looking a bit dizzy before it spotted you. Its face lifted into a smile and it cried out what you assumed was a hello. It didn’t approach, but looked at you patiently. A tiny smile broke out on your face without you even realizing as you cautiously moved over to it. 

You were rewarded with a happy cry of, “Twig!” You relaxed as it didn’t do anything more but smile at you. 

It cutely wiggled the leaf atop its head at you. You decided to pet it, which evidently was a good choice, as the Turtwig chirped cheerily at you. 

You took a chance and picked it up, and while you were surprised by how heavy it was, you managed not to drop it. You were rewarded when it snuggled into your neck. It seemed to really like you? You were pretty sure. 

You grinned as you held it close, its cute brown eyes looking into yours good-naturedly. You put it down after a two minute staring contest that was ruined by the both of you breaking out into laughter right in the middle of it. It stood close to your leg, looking up at you with affection. 

Your heart caught in your throat. How could you be so attached already? And how could Turtwig be too? You had never experienced this before, and you were a little scared. But most of all, you were overjoyed. Your very first pokemon friend, made so easily… It was so wonderful. Were you dreaming? But no, the steady weight of Turtwig leaning on your leg was no illusion. 

You were a bit overwhelmed to be honest. But you did your best not to tear up and looked quickly down at Turtwig, who smiled at you, and then to Professor Cedar, who looked very proud. 

“See my boy, I told you it was only a matter of time! I can already see a strong bond between you and Turtwig, oh my! I was right to say that you are going to be a great trainer!”

Turtwig let out another cry, this one proud. Of you? You clenched your fist in your shirt, then unclenched it. You were almost dizzy by all of this. It was a good thing you had decided to take your medicine this morning. 

The professor went on. “Now, I am very proud to present to you your official Pokemon License! And with that… you are officially a trainer!” 

You bent down to hug Turtwig, your face hurting from smiling so much. You hid your face on its shell, just breathing for a moment. Turtwig nudged you, and then you stood up, looking to the professor.

“Alex. I have every faith that you will become a great trainer. Now, your journey has officially begun, and I’ve said all that needed to be said. Good luck, and be sure to call me with updates to your journey, or if you need anything!” And with a final ‘good luck!’ you found yourself standing at the gates to the town you had grown up in. You had already said all your goodbyes yesterday, and there was no one to see you off, so this was really it. You adjusted the straps of your backpack and shifted in place. 

You looked down at Turtwig, who looked curiously at the pokedex you were clenching tightly in your hands. You unclenched them and you flipped it open, pointing it towards Turtwig.

“Turtwig…” You said, only for it to chirp at you. “Is it okay for me to scan you?” Turtwig nodded, its leaf wiggling eagerly. 

You grinned back, pressing the button. A mechanical voice sounded out, information pouring out as a picture of your Turtwig was shown on screen. 

“Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. A small seedling grows on its head, which will wilt if it becomes thirsty. Turtwig nourishes itself through photosynthesis, but drinking water can harden its shell.” The pokedex then went into greater detail about your Turtwig specifically. Turns out Turtwig was male and knew the moves Tackle and Withdraw. 

“Well, not a bad start, hm, buddy?” You said to him, looking forward to all the other moves he would learn…

“Turt!” He did a short hop and leaned against you, agreeing. 

You put a hand to your chin, thinking. “Would you like to have a nickname, Turtwig?” He ran in a short circle, chirping. 

Laughing, you replied, “Okay, okay! I’ll do my best to think of a great name for you, buddy. Hmm…” You swayed in place for a moment, contemplating, before suddenly you thought of just the name. 

“How about Aster? It means patience in the language of flowers…” You said, a bit embarrassed but sincere. 

Turtwig nodded enthusiastically, his beak rubbing at your leg. 

“Well, alright then, Aster! I guess that’s that! Now, it’s time to set off.” You stated, looking out into the distance, imagining all of the places and pokemon there were to see… They were just waiting.

“Turtwig!” You nodded, eyes shining bright with focus. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

No matter what lay ahead, you were going to be fine. You both were. After all, you had each other. 

Grinning, you started walking, your friend by your side. 

The both of you were going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I did not expect for a writing exercise in second person to end up so long! But this was really fun to write and I'll probably do more for it. Alex himself was really neat to write, what with him being anxious and stressed a lot. I figured a really patient kind of pokemon would suit him best, so I went with one of my favorites in Turtwig. I just always picture Turtwig's evolutionary line as very calm and patient.
> 
> Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
